Conventional approaches for supporting the customer purchase of company or personal aircraft can be time consuming and it can be difficult to coalesce the necessary data to make recommendations to such customers as to which aircraft would best support the needs of the customer. Needed is a system and method to overcome these shortcomings and meet the needs of such customers in an efficient and cost-effective manner.